La música será nuestra salvación
by LuisanaHarumi7
Summary: ¿Donde encajas tú en un colegio?Pues aquí veremos donde encaja cada chico en su lugar, aunque seas la persona más rica del mundo estos chicos no serán amables contigo, todos en KonohaHighSchool vienen de buenas familias, mejor dicho, de las familias más ricas de todo Japón Son despiadados, crueles y pueden llegar a volver miserable a cualquiera persona que se les cruce en su camino
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1:**__** Una presentación de mi persona, Chicas, se dice de mi¡Yo soy...!**_

__Estaba con mis padres como siempre cenando, mi madre parloteaba sin parar y mi padre ni sabía de que hablaba, como la mayoría de las veces, yo por mi parte hacía como si estuviera prestándole atención, pero la verdad es que no lo hacía porque mi madre siempre hablaba de lo mismo, en vez de prestarle atención estaba sumida en mis fantasías, las cuales protagonizaba cierto moreno en especial, y mi papá que quería librarse del parloteo que estaba diciendo mi mamá, no lo tomo a mal porque se que mi papá ama muchísimo a mi mamá pero hay veces en la que hay un cierto límite, me miro y me pregunto.

-Hey Tenten ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el colegio?- Me pregunta mi papá y me queda mirando fijamente, se le ve desesperado por cambiar de tema, mi mamá se calla y también me mira. Aunque los dos son totalmente diferentes, yo tengo una combinación de cada uno, mi mamá que es rubia con ojos color chocolate, herede el color de sus ojos, y mi papá que es un tanto moreno de cabello color marrón con ojos color azul, del cual herede su color de pelo. Los dos son muy guapos, al contrario de mi. A veces me pregunto ¿cómo fuera sido si en vez de morena fuera rubia? Fuera sido una idiota popular, porque en Konoha high lo que importa en la apariencia y no el dinero,si fuera así hace mucho tiempo que todos fueran populares. Pero ella no quiere pensar en ellos. Porque siempre que puede, tiene fantasías en que algún día pone en su lugar a ese montón de zorra, pero la verdad es que no lo hace muy a menudo, porque ella es un bicho raro al que a veces hacen pasar muy mal rato solo porque es gorda. ¡Oh Si!, Tenten Ama es una friki rara Gorda, a la cual molestan casi siempre y la pregunta que le hizo su papá fue muy incomoda para ella, así que se encoje de hombros y dice- Igual que todos lo días- y sin más que decir sigue comiendo. Su papá no insiste. Es una rutina que tienen ya para liberarse de la conversación de su madre. Así que al terminar cada quien se levanta. Tenten se va directamente a su cuarto, toma una ducha y se pone la pijama. Mañana será un día muy largo, así que toma su mp3 y sus audífonos, y se acuesta mientras oye música.

Yo soy _**Tenten Ama**_, soy un bicho raro gorda y friki, o eso es lo que dicen de mi.

Mientras que una pelirosa lloraba de nuevo en su cuarto, hoy la tomaron con ella muy fuerte porque no le entrego a tiempo su tarea a Karin Uzumaki, la abeja reina del instituto. Ella la insulto delante de todos sus compañeros luego la abofeteo y la empujo, todo el mundo la abucheo y se rieron de ella,pero ninguno fue capaz de meterse a defenderla porque todos son iguales. Unos bastardos fríos que solo le importa su apariencia. Esta cansada que la traten tan mal, pero no puede hacer nada porque la familia de Karin y la familia de su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, son los dueños del colegio. Aunque su tía sea la directora no puede decirle ni hacer nada porque la pueden despedir, y ella, por mala suerte del destino, es una de las jóvenes más inteligente y Karin la volvió su sirvienta y hazmerreír oficial. Así ha sido desde que empezaron desde primer año y ahora en su tercer año la trata peor. Pero algún día ella se lo va a pagar, y también ara pagar a Sasuke, cada vez que Karin la hace quedar en ridículo el solo sonríe arrogantemente burlándose de ella.

Tocan la puerta suavemente y oye la voz de su tía Tsunade. A diferencia de ella su tía es rubia como su madre pero ella tienes ojos color miel y su mamá de un color jade como ella. Lo único que heredo de su padre fue el pelo color rosa, raro ¿eh?, pero para cagarla más lo que le falta de pecho, que es mucho, le sobra de frente y es conocida con los apodos de Frente de marquesina, pelo de chicle y tabla rosa.

-Sakura, querida ¿Ya estás dormida?- Sakura no responde porque no quiere hablar con nadie, y su tía es la menos indicada para hablar de este tema. No se escucha más nada, así que Sakura sigue llorando en silencio. Ella vive con su tía porque su padre es un piloto y su madre una azafata que siempre acompaña a su papá a todos los viajes que hace, que son muy seguido. Así que por eso vive con su tía que la trata como si fuera su hija, pero a veces se siente muy sola. No siempre fue así, cuando se la pasaba con su mejor amiga Ino nunca se sintió sola porque ella era como su hermana, pero al comenzar el primer año todo cambio, Ino ya no le hablaba y se la pasaba siempre con Karin de fiesta en fiesta. Su vida se fue a la mierda, solo cuenta los días para graduarse y no volverlos a verlos de nuevo.

Soy _**Sakura Haruno**_ y soy una nerd, eso es lo que todos dicen.

En una habitación se podía contemplar a una rubia de ojos azules colocarse mascarilla mientras se recostaba en su cama. No todo era de color rosa para ella como la todos creían, ella no vive con una familia rica como la mayoría de los alumnos, su familia es de clase media y estudia en Konoha high School porque tiene una beca, aunque nadie lo crea ella es muy inteligente no como su antigua amiga Sakura, pero si tiene lo suyo. ¡Oh Sakura! Cuanto la extraña, desde que empezó su primer año tuvo que hacerse valer por su apariencia, porque en el instituto solo las chicas guapas pueden sobrevivir y tienen pase para ser populares, si Sakura lo fuera entendido, ¡claro!. No lo hizo, porque ella tiene una familia muy adinerada, pero tampoco la culpaba, ella la trato muy mal desde que empezó a convertirse en una plástica. Esa son las consecuencias, no tienes verdaderas amigas solo estas rodeada de hipócritas. Cuanto se arrepiente, si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría a cualquier precio con tal de recuperar a su amiga. Pero lo hecho hecho esta. Todas las noches llora, su vida es una falsa. Mientras tenga una buena apariencia sobrevivirá en ese montón de buitres. Ya no lo soporto más. Me canse de estar rodeada de falsas hipócritas.

Yo soy _**Ino Yamanaka**_, soy una chica popular, zorra,plástica y sin sentimientos, eso es lo que se dice de mi.

En una se puede presenciar a 3 personas cenando. Los 3 con los rasgo que definen a una de las familias más grande y rica de Konoha, los Hyuga, ojos color perla son sus rasgo más comunes.

Hinata como siempre estaba cabizbaja, siempre fue considerada un fracaso para su padre y ahora con la muerte de su primo el único orgullo de su padre es su hermana. No lo culpaba. Su hermana siempre a sido muy buena en todo lo que hace, por no decir la mejor. Daría cualquiera cosa para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Su única virtud es su inteligencia, es considerada una de la más inteligente, pero eso no es suficiente para su familia porque dicen que ella es débil. Ella no esta hecha para dirigir a las empresa Hyuga por eso su papá prefiere a su hermana, eso a ocasionado cierta distancia entre las hermanas. Su papá cada vez que puede, que es casi siempre, le hace ver sus errores, esto ha ocasionado que desarrolle una desconfianza en ella misma teniendo como consecuencia su tartamudez cuando habla y para completar su timidez ha hecho que ella sea un hazmerreír de su colegio y su inseguridad no la ayuda.

Ella siempre llora, siempre se burlan de ella, aunque es muy guapa no la consideran una popular por su timidez y mojigatería. Lo que más le duele es que el amor de su vida es uno de ellos y no la toma en cuenta. Uzumaki Naruto, primo de la abeja reina, nunca la tomaría en cuenta. Además ella no se hace mucha ilusiones por el, ya tiene novia y es la mejor amiga de Karin, solo si llegara a mostrar cierto interés en el rubio la volverían miserable, si es que se puede ser más de lo que es.

Yo soy _**Hinata Hyuga**_, soy tímida y considerada una nerd, eso es lo que se dice de mi.

¿Es qué acaso ella nunca podrá ser feliz por lo menos una vez en su vida? Por su puesto que no, porque ella esta al cuidado de la familia Subaku No. No es que la familia la tratara mal, bueno a excepción de hijo menor, pero la excluyen como si fuera una molestia. Desde que su mamá se había casado con el tío de ellos se la pasaban de viaje en viaje, casi nunca la llamaba, si no fuera por Temari, la mayor de todos, se fuera vuelto loca. Temari le enseño la belleza de la música. Es su única salvación.

Soy integrante del club de música, en este momento soy la que dirige el club porque Temari se gradúo hace un año y ella que era la presidenta le dejo ese cargo de ese puesto. Pero nada esta funcionando como antes cuando estaba Temari, el club se desintegro porque la mayoría estaba hay porque Temari era una de las populares antes. Ahora ella tiene que buscar nuevos integrantes o sino todo se va a ir al carajo, pero no va a ser fácil ya que nadie nunca le presta atención solo porque es catalogada como un bicho raro como le dicen los descerebrados y no ayuda nada que su "primo" Gaara la trate mal delante de todos, esto ha ocasionado que sufra mucha burlas de parte de todo el mundo, pero su pasión por la música no se apagara por culpa de unos idiotas. Ella llevara su grupo adelante, así tenga pasar por todas las burlas. Todo con tal de que se salve. Todo con tal de superar a esos imbéciles egoístas. Todo con tal de enseñarle su fuerza de voluntad y que no puede contra ella al idiota más grande de todos. Subaku No Gaara.

Soy _**Matsuri Sarutobi**_ y soy un bicho raro adicta a la música, eso dicen de mi.

¡Joder!. Las apariencias engañan, te lo puedo asegurar yo que siempre he vivido rodeada de hipócritas a quien solo le importa su imagen. No se que hacer con mi vida, quiero enseñar música pero mi padre dice que eso no me llevara a ningún lado, y miren me ahora estudiando relaciones pública como si fuera lo más importante de la vida. Dios, como odio a mi padre por tratar de manejar mi vida. Pero como soy conocida por ser la rebelde de la familia estaré dando clases en Konoha high School, mi antiguo instituto, como profesora de música. Espero que mis hermanos no me delaten, estoy muy segura que no lo harán. También ayudare a Matsuri a reintegrar el club de música. Antes era reconocida por ser una de la chicas despiadadas del colegio y una gran perra, era la reina del hielo. Era conocida por nunca relacionarme con hombres, hasta llegaron a decir que era lesbiana ¿Pueden creerlo? Pero como yo era una de las populares el rumor desapareció así como apareció, en un abrir cerrar de ojo. Pero lo que importa es que ahora vengo con ganas de ayudar a Matsuri y poner en su lugar a unas cuantas zorras.

Yo soy _**Temari No Subaku**_, fui(_y siguen creyendo_) una perra despiadada, reina del hielo y zorra plástica, eso dicen de mi.

_** Las chicas cantan **_

_**Dejame gritar- Kudai**_

_**Recuerdos que llevo en la piel**_

_**En noches frías del ayer Tenten**_

_**Tu sombra que amo mi fe **_

_**No existe un nada que perder.**_

_**Solo quiero ver la noche pasar**_

_**Y en su oscuridad**_

_**Y entre los infiernos (amor) Hinata **_

_**Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar **_

_**Ser la luz del tiempo.**_

_**Dejame gritar**_ **(No ha vuelto atrás)**

_**La vida matar**_ **(Que importa ya)**** Sakura**_**/**__**Ino**_

_**Voy a comenzar**_ **(Quiero gritar)**

_**Llegar hasta el final.**_

_**Dejame volar**_**(Sin regresar)**

_**No voy a llorar(**_**Solo gritar****_)_**

_**Ir a **_**comenzar(****Puedo cantar) _Matsuri_/Temari **

_**Ir hasta el final**_

_**Que nada ya nos puede alcanzar.**_

_**Recuerdo mil sueños**_

_**Que se apagaron con el sol**_

_**Sin nadie, sin nada****Todas**_

_**Que me ilumina el corazón. **_


	2. Chicos, yo soy, pero se dice de mi

_** Capitulo 2: Chicos, yo soy, pero se dice de mi.**_

Como siempre solo. Mi mamá es madre soltera y ha tenido que aprender a sobrevivir con 2 hijos, siempre tenía que estar trabajando para traer dinero a casa. Ahora que somos mayores mi hermana se ha inclinada por la misma carrera que mi mamá, Veterinaria. Mi madre con el tiempo se asoció con Tsunade, nuestra directora por cierto y es una vieja amiga de mi mamá, y ella la ayudo a crear un hospital de veterinaria donde podían ayudar a todos los animales necesitados que residían en la calle, con el tiempo el hospital veterinario de mi mamá recibió muchas recomendaciones y se volvió el más grande de la ciudad. Mi mamá es muy reconocida ahora. Tenemos todo lo que otros envidiarían.

Soy reconocido por ser un rompecorazones entre las chicas. Todavía no he conocido a la chica que me vuelva loco. En realidad si se quien y he estado enamorado de ella desde que la vi. Pero ella me ve siempre con desprecio cuando nos cruzamos, creo que es por lo que todos dicen. Nada me impide en soñar y fantasear con ella, con su hermosa cabellera marrón, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y sus bellos, llenos y dulces labios. Dios, parezco una chica pensando así. Pero no importa lo que digan y piensen los demás, estoy decidido a ganarme el amor de mi hermosa Tenten. Este es un juego que no voy a perder así tenga hacer cualquier cosa.

Yo soy _**Kiba Inuzuka**_, soy el Alero en Baloncesto y el rompecorazones del equipo de Konoha high School, o eso dicen de mi

¿Por qué siempre ella tiene que estar invadiendo mi mente? Esa pequeña y molesta pelirosa con sus feas gafas de montura me ha vuelto loco desde que la vi en nuestro primer día de clase, me he obsesionado con ella, y para más frustración hace caso omiso de mi. Es como si yo fuera una escoria para ella, bueno tengo que reconocer que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo con ella, pero no hes para que exagere con su trato hacia mi. Yo, el talentoso capitán del equipo de KHS, no tengo que andar mendigando por el amor de una don nadie como ella, además no se a que viene tanto drama si ella fue la que me hizo daño aquel verano. Ella cree que no me acuerdo.

No se porque me hago esto, tengo una sexy novia, soy el chico más guapo del instituto y todas están enamoradas de mi, mi familia es multimillonaria, tengo todo lo que otros desean,... ¡Al diablo con todo eso! ¿A quién le miento? Karin es una zorra de primera, las chicas solo están enamorada de mi apariencia no de mi personalidad, y en mi familia todos son unos asesinos avariciosos.

Nada es lo que parece, aparte de mi pasión por el baloncesto también me gusta cantar, nadie lo sabe a excepción de mis amigos. No confió en nadie que no sean ellos. Sin ellos estuviera perdido.

Soy _**Uchiha Sasuke**_, soy el Capitán de KHS y un mujeriego arrogante, o eso dicen de mi

Todo es falso, es lo único que puedo pensar en las personas que me rodean. La chica que me gusta coquetea siempre con unos de mis amigos y el se lo devuelve, me revienta que ella se rebaje de ese modo solo para encajar. Todos son una mierda aquí, especialmente yo. Finjo ser un deportista guapo y misterioso con una sonrisa hipócrita, pero nadie sabe que me gusta dibujar. Lo hago porque me gusta expresar lo que siento en ella, cuando puedo dibujar soy yo. Pero la triste realidad es que tengo que fingir alguien que no soy, irónico.

Desde un principio me gusto Ino por su forma de ser, en el tiempo en que no hemos conocido me he dado cuenta que no es la persona que dice ser. Ella cuando esta a solas conmigo se comporta de una forma tan pintoresca y alegre, es muy espontánea e inteligente. No se porque anda con las zorra plásticas, ella solo la desfavorecen, opacan su brillo.

Aunque ella no este enamorada de mi, creare una jugada que la hará quedar rendida a mis pies porque algo aprendí de los juegos. Debes ser el mejor en lo que haces, y no perder mientras disfrutas el momento. Porque la victoria es un plato que se debe degustar.

Soy _**Sai Shimura**_, soy el egocéntrico jugador del equipo de KHS, eso dicen de mi.

Mi familia siempre ha sido muy reconocida, los Uzumaki eran unos forasteros que con la ayuda de los Uchiha fundaron el instituto Konoha High School (KHS).

Tonto, es lo que piensan de mi, es lo que me han dicho siempre . Las tonterías que realizo las hago para llamar la atención de los demás. Nadie sabe lo que es ser huérfano. Aunque no tuve la compañía y el amor de mis padres mi padrino Jiraiya siempre estuvo hay, pero no es igual. Siempre quise saber que se sentía ser amado por una madre pero no lo se, por eso intente buscar a una chica que me amara pero lo que conseguí a cambio fue a una interesada que solo le importa su imagen. La chica que me gusta es muy buena e inocente para mi, soy una mala compañía para ella, por eso me quede con la que estoy.

Soy un rebelde, no tengo buenas notas, lo único bueno que tengo son mis amigos, los únicos que me comprenden. Yo soy el co-capitán del equipo. Me gusta el baloncesto, pero la única forma de desahogarme es la música, al colocar mis manos en la batería soy yo, puedo ser quien yo quiero. Pero nadie entiendo eso de mi, a excepción de mis amigos, ellos son iguales que yo.

Soy _**Uzumaki Naruto**_, el idiota y rebelde del equipo de KHS, o eso dicen de mi.

Esto es una mierda. Todos me miran con miedo excepto la pequeña mocosa de mi "prima" que siempre anda con su molesta pero hermosa sonrisa, su preciosos y alegres ojos color miel, sus bonita boca y esos labios, hmm, se ven besables... ¡Alto!, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella de ese modo, además todos piensan que soy frío hijo de puta, bastardo arrogantes.

Desde que murió mi mamá al nacer mi tío siempre es el que me consentía porque mi papá me ve como el que mato a su amada esposa. Pero al casarse con la mamá de Matsuri el empezó a viajar continuamente y casi no lo veía, el me abandono prácticamente y a cambio me dejo a una insoportable niña con unos putisimos buenos modales que no dice una mala palabra. Me vuelve loco su forma de ser, por eso siempre la molesto; quiero sacarla de sus cabales y que empiece a maldecir y a gritar como una loca, ese día lo voy a disfrutar mucho.

Y esta el molesto sentimiento que estoy empezando a sentir por ella, no voy a ceder. Además le enseñare que yo no soy un jugador que se deja vencer, este es un juego que voy a ganar.

Soy _**Subaku No Gaara, **_soy el antipático y egocéntrico jugador de KHS, o eso dicen de mi.

Hmm, todo esto es problemático. No se porque se complican con tanto rollo si elegir el baloncesto o otra cosa. Si fuera por mi me quedara acostado viendo las nubes, pero tengo que admitir que me gusta mucho el baloncesto como para dimitir, yo soy el estratega del equipo y me gusta mi posición a la hora de la jugada. En el campo de juego puedo ser yo.

Además tengo que demostrarle a cierta rubia curvilínea que no sea tan arrogante y fría, porque nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras ayuda de ciertas personas. Solo se que esto se esta volviendo muy problemático, así que trazare mi plan muy cuidadosamente para ganar, porque a mi me gustan los retos y esta rubia problemática es un gran reto, y ganare. Eso ya lo se.

Soy _**Nara Shikamaru**_, soy el arrogante e inteligente jugador del equipo KHS, eso dicen de mi. Es problemático.

___**Los chicos cantan**_

_**ALEJATE DE MI- Camila**_

_Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.  
>Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta. <em>_**Sasuke**__  
>Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.<br>Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte. _

_La luz ya, no alcanza...  
>No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...<br>Un Angel te cuida... _ _**Naruto**_ _  
>Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida... <em>

_Y alejate de mi amor...  
>Yo se que aun estas a tiempo... <em>_**Sai**__  
>No soy quien en verdad parezco...<br>y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor...  
>y quieres tu correr el riesgo<br>veras que soy realmente bueno _ _**Shikamaru**__  
>en engañar y hacer sufrir<br>a quien mas quiero..(X2)_

_Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
>quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto<br>Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte __** Kiba**__  
>Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.<em>

_La luz ya, no alcanza...  
>No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza... <em>_** Gaara**__  
>Un Angel te cuida...<br>Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

_Y alejate de mi amor...  
>Yo se que aun estas a tiempo... <em>_**Sasuke/Kiba/ Naruto/ **__  
>No soy quien en verdad parezco...<br>y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor...  
>y quieres tu correr el riesgo<br>veras que soy realmente bueno __**Shikamaru/ Sai/ Gaara**__  
>en engañar y hacer sufrir<br>y hacer llorar  
>a quien mas quiero..<em>


	3. Capitulo 3 Nuestra nueva clase La músi

_**Capitulo 3:**__** Nuestra nueva clase. La música, nuestro desahogo emocional. **_

_** TENTEN**_

Hoy estaba rogando enfermarme para no ir al colegio y escuchar los estúpidos comentarios acerca de mi peso, pero desgraciadamente la suerte no esta de mi lado. Antes de irme me miro en el espejo grande que refleja mi cuerpo entero. No se porque lo tengo, en realidad si se. Lo hago solo para deprimirme más, al mirarme, lo primero que miro es mi cintura que tiene exceso de grasa y mi abdomen también, mi defectos. Lo único lindo que tengo es mi cara, creo, que aunque no es la más hermosa al menos si fuera flaca lo seria. Es redonda y no en forma de corazón como la de las demás chicas.

Sin perder más tiempo deprimiéndome al mirar mi reflejo me subo en el auto con mi papá y el me lleva hacia el instituto, miro hacia la ventana del auto para distraerme. No quiero pensar en el colegio, porque solo de hacerlo se me revuelve el estomago en pensar en lo que me tendré que enfrentar al llegar. Mis padres creen que estoy obsesionada con mi, pero si ellos vivieron lo que yo vivo cada día no pensaran igual. En esta sociedad de mierda hay que acoplarnos a sus "normas de ricos", aunque no me guste, y mi familia como pertenece a una de las grandes inversionistas internacionales yo tengo que dar la talla, mi sarcasmo con la talla, es lo que esperan de mi.

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamiento y no me di cuenta que había llegado al colegio, si no fuera sido por ese cara tan familiar seguiría sumergida en ello. Me despedí de mi padre y baje del auto. Lo primero en lo que me fije es que "El", el chico que me quita el sueño y es el protagonista en mis perversos sueños, me estaba mirando fijamente como si quisiera decirme algo. No sabia que decir o hacer, así que pase de largo e ignore los comentarios poco atractivos que me decían por el pasillo y me encamine hacia mi salón. Al llegar me di cuenta que me tocaba la clase de música y en ella estaba nada más una de las zorras plástica, la que más me cae mal, y esa era Ino. Casi nunca se les veía separada, pero al parecer ser, ninguna se siente atraída a esta clase. Lo menos común aquí es que están las "nerd" como le dicen los "populares", incluida yo, y todo el equipo de baloncesto. No se como trabajaremos porque es nueva esta clase. Solo es para los de último año. Espero que no allá tanto disturbio.

La clase era un desorden total, todo el equipo de KHS estaban en el centro de los asientos hablando, gritando, entre ellos y las chicas estaban dispersas entre los asientos asientos delanteros y al final, yo me senté en el pupitre frente al escritorio del profesor que daba con la vista a la cancha del colegio. De repente el salón quedo en silencio, todo el mundo estaba en su sitio, y se oyó la voz aguda proveniente de una joven y curvilínea rubia, casi de nuestra edad.

-Buenos días, alumnos, seré su nueva profesora en música- todos no la quedamos mirando- Mi nombre es Subaku No Temari y tengo 19 años, mi edad no significa que esta clase no la van a tomar en serio. Yo les quiero demostrar cuan expresiva puede ser la musica, y como desenvolverse en ella.- ese nombre, esa cara. Por supuesto, esta era una de las "populares" de ultimo año cuando yo apenas estaba en primero, pero debo admitir que ella no era tan cruel como las demás y aparte de eso nunca se metió conmigo- así que como ya les dije mi nombre, mi objetivo en esta clase y mi edad. Ahora yo quiero saber sus nombres, su edad, ¿Qué instrumento tocan? y ¿Por qué decidieron inscribirse en esta materia?. Espero haber sido clara- nos queda viendo seriamente, y todos asiente. Tiene carácter.- bueno empiecen por esta fila.- señala la mía, joder. Mi manera de pasar desapercibida se jodió, ahora todos me miran- levantase y dime lo que les pedí que me dijeran- me levante.

-Mi nombre es Ama Tenten. Tengo 17 año, decidí estar en esta clase porque me gusta la forma forma en que puedo decir lo que siento y expresarme mis emociones en la música. Yo toco la guitarra.- todo el mundo me queda viendo y yo me sonrojo. Raramente nadie se ríe, más bien me quedan viendo con asombro y algunos un tanto expectante.

_**SAKURA**_

OMG. Fue mi primera reacción al notar que en la clase de música estaban todos los jugadores de último y no estaban ninguna de las plásticas crueles, a excepción de Ino que no era tan amenazante cuando estaba sola. Para más asombro estábamos las 4 nerd más grande, incluyéndome, del colegio conviviendo en el mismo salón que los jugadores y todavia no se habían burlado de nosotras.

El salón se quedo en completo silencio, me di cuenta que había que había entrado una rubia. Se me hacia conocida. Se presento, era nuestra nueva profesora. Al decir su nombre, Temari, me acorde de ella, era una de las antiguas populares. Aunque su actitud no lo demostraba. Nos pidió que nos presentáramos. Justo estaba detrás de Tenten y nuestra fila era la primera en presentarse. Bueno, joder, mi objetivo de pasar desapercibida se fue al desagüe con esto.

Tenten se presento, me quede un poco sorprendida al escuchar que tocaba la guitarra. Nunca la imagine como una chica de música, bueno nadie tampoco se imagina eso de mi. Ah, por eso el refrán _**"nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada"**_, bueno ahora es mi turno de presentarme.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años. Toco el bajo y quise estar en esta clase porque quería aprender más acerca de la música- me sorprendió lo segura que salio mi respuesta, y lo mejor de todo es que no tartamudee. La profesora me queda mirando de la misma forma que se quedo mirando a Tenten, como si nos estuviera evaluando. Ahora le toca a la chica mas tímida presentarse, espero que no se desmaye por tanta atención.

_**HINATA**_

Bueno, no esperaba que esta clase estuviera llena de los jugadores de KHS, me equivoque, estaban por todos lados. La profesora nos pidió que nos presentáramos. Sakura y Tenten se presentaron de forma segura. Yo ni siquiera se porque estaba aquí, bueno estoy porque quiero aprender a desenvolverme mas en el piano, pero me da vergüenza decirlo en voz alta y que se rieran de mi. Además, el esta aquí con su personalidad tan vibrante que nos opaca a todos. Es mi turno de hablar, espero no sonar tan patética como me siento.

-Mi no-nombre es Hyuga Hinata, tengo 17 años. Too-toco el piano, quiero estar en esta clase porque me encanta la música,y porque también quiero aprender mas acerca de ella y el piano- mi voz salio con más firmeza de lo normal, me sorprendí y veo que los demás también. Nadie esperaba que la chica tímida y tartamuda hablara de tal modo, bueno se equivocan. Mientras este rodeada de lo me apasiona seré yo misma.

_**MATSURI**_

Genial, al enterarme que tenia clases de música me emocione tanto que me vine lo más rápido que pude al colegio, pero mi emoción se fue por el desagüe cuando vi que todos mi compañeros barones iban a ser los jugadores de KNH, especialmente ese pelirrojo molesto. Ellos nunca se tomaban nada en serio, pero no voy a dejar que arruinen esta clase. La música es muy buena para que ellos venga con sus payasadas.

Esperaba que el profesor que nos diera clase no fuera alguien aburrido, o si no tendríamos muchos problemas. Pero cuando vi que Temari entraba por esa puerta no esperaba que ella fuera mi profesora, pero joder, mentiría si decía que no me gustaba. Mi emoción volvió cuando ella dijo que se encargaría de esta clase, ella pondría carácter así como diversión a la clase, seria perfecto.

-Mi nombre es Sarutobi Matsuri, tengo 17 años y toco la batería. Quise estar en esta clase porque la música es mi vida, siempre ha sido mi desahogo emocional. También me gusta la belleza que se pueden expresar en sus letras así como en su melodía también- lo dije un tanto apresurada, y en mi voz se notaba la emoción. Temari me miro un tanto divertida, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Como yo era la ultima de la fila ella procedió con la segunda fila, donde se encontraba la ultima chica. Una plástica. No esperaba que alguna de ella estuviera en esta clase, pero me equivoque.

_**INO**_

Notaba las miradas de sorpresa de mis compañeros, pero ya me lo espera, nadie pensaba que una de las plástica estuviera en esta clase pero la mayoría no sabia que me encantaba la musica. Desde muy pequeña me gustaba tocar y junto con Sakura siempre jugamos y fingíamos que eramos estrellas, ambas aprendimos a tocar juntas aunque mi no me daba muy bien cantar pero tampoco canto tan desafinada, eran unos buenos tiempos. Salude rápidamente a Sai. Tampoco espera al grupo de KHS. Antes que quisiera seguir hablando con Sai entro una rubia muy linda que seria nuestra profesora. La reconocí, era una de las populares, pero nunca le cayo bien a Karin y viceversa, Karin va a estar un poco sorprendida cuando supiera que ella va a darme clase pero yo no se lo diría.

La nueva profesora nos pidió que nos presentáramos, estaba sorprendida por la franqueza de las demás chicas. No estoy segura de lo que tengo que decir, si digo lo que pienso me miraran más raro de lo que me ven ahora. Bueno, mala suerte la mía, es mi turno.

Me levanto de mi asiento- Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, tengo 17 años, y estoy es esta clase porque me gusta la música- no dije más nada, y como sabía, los demás me miraron como si me fuera crecido otra cabeza, no me importaba. Temari sensei me miro con una ceja levantada pero no dijo nada. Le tocaba ahora a los del equipo, por fin voy a saber porque están aquí. Estoy segura que no era una casualidad que estuvieran todos aquí.

_**KIBA**_

Infiernos, esto no me lo esperaba. Cuando llegue al colegio no esperaba encontrarme con ella en la entrada. Eso no fue lo malo, lo malo fue que me la quede viendo como un loco obsesivo, y todos se dieron cuenta, así me siento y no me importo. Ahora estamos en la misma clase, y ella estaba casi al lado mio. No sabia que le gustaba la música, infiernos, ni siquiera se que le gusta, eso va a cambiar. Juro que al entrar le dio una mirada asesina a Ino, espero que ella no se crea esos chisme de que Ino y yo somos novios, aunque si esta celosa seria . , porque quiero demostrarle que ella me gusta.

Cuando entro la sensei me quede un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que fuera una sexy rubia pero tampoco esperaba que fuera tan cortante y seria. Joder, mi día no era lo que yo esperaba. Y como mi día es de loco, cuando la profesora nos pidió presentarnos la que comenzó fue Tenten, no esperaba que Tenten supiera tocar la guitarra al igual que yo. Ahora habían pasado todas las chicas que estaban en el salón, que eran pocas por cierto, y venia yo. El salón era pequeño y me sentía como el centro de atención, como si no lo fuera casi siempre, pero era más incomodo que de costumbre. Será porque el salón es muy pequeño, de suerte entran nada más 12 personas, porque lo demás esta lleno hasta la punta de instrumento. Me levante y procedí a presentarme.

-Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, pero para ti lindura, me puede decir Kiba- le guiñe un ojo a la sensei y no paso desapercibida la reacción que hizo Tenten, rodó sus ojos y puso mala cara mientras miraba a la ventana. Bien, si la quería celosa ya lo estaba. Sonreí- era broma sensei, todos me llaman Kiba- Tenten suavizo su rostro, como si se aliviara que estuviera bromeando. Escuche la voz de mi amigo Naruto.

-Si, el tiene razón. Lo llaman Kiba el idiota- los chicos empezaron a reírse y yo mire con mala cara a Naruto. Y proseguí con mi presentación.

-Bueno, como sea, tengo 17 años, y toco la guitarra. Estoy en esta clase de música porque me gustaría saber más acerca de la guitarra y mejorar mi forma de cantar- si quería llamar la atención lo hice, porque la profesora que me veía con mala cara ahora me miraba con un poco de intriga y con un brillo de ¿emoción? si. Y Tenten, ella me miraba con... adoración. ¡Si!. La profesora no dijo nada más y siguió con el más cínico de todos. Creo que esperaba que todos terminemos para hablar para decir algo. Nos estaba evaluando.

_**SASUKE**_

Hmm, esta clase daba de que hablar. Nunca espere estar conviviendo con Sakura por más de 5 minutos, y aquí estaba yo, ahora estaba casi al lado de ella en la clase de música. La música, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, no esperaba que le gustara. Tal vez si le gusta, pero debe ser de las clásicas. Pero veamos en que termina esto. Luego que Kiba termino de presentarse , era mi turno, me levante.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke. Tengo 17 años y toco el bajo y la guitarra. Quise estar en esta clase porque veo la música como un buen pasatiempo, y espero aprender acerca de ella más cosa. Quiero ver que tan interesante se puede volver- Todos me han dicho que soy de pocas palabras, así que no iba a decir nada más. La profesora no me dijo nada, solo me miraba con ojo critico. Sabia que esta era una evaluación, así que le dije lo que pensaba. Por su mirada y el asentimiento silencioso que hizo con su cabeza sabia que había aprobado. Pero Sakura... simplemente no supe descifrar su mirada.

_**NARUTO**_

Mm, hay mucha tensión en esta clase, me pregunto ¿Por qué?. Me he dado cuenta que Sasuke estaba mirando muy de cerca a Sakura, al igual que Kiba mira a Tenten cada 5 segundo. Todo están actuando raro. Algo raro también es que nunca me imagine a Hinata en esta clase, ella es tan tímida, parece una chica que solo se dedica a estudiar, pero creo que me equivoque porque sonaba tan segura de ella misma. Ahh, la nueva profesora no se ve para nada divertida, es muy sería. Esto de estar presentándose es un poco molesto, casi nunca lo hago porque todos me conocen por ser el que mala conducta que llama mucho la atención, pero si ella quiere que me presente me daré a conocer. No se diga más. Me levanto

-Soy ¡Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 17 años y toco la batería!- Sonrío abiertamente- estoy esta clase porque quiero aprender a dar lo mejor de mi a la hora de tocar, y porque también quiero aprender más acerca de lo que es la música- todos me miran sorprendido, perece que no se esperaban que diera esa repuesta. Están tan acostumbrado a mis idioteces que se sorprende, pero la única que me mira como si estuviera esperando esa repuesta es Hinata. Raro. Pero bueno, uno nunca sabe. La profesora continuo con uno de lo más cubo de hielo, como le dicen las chicas Jajaja.

**GAARA**

Nunca me espere que mi hermana me diera clase, y mucho menos espere que estuviera a la enana esa en una misma habitación que yo y todavía no nos habíamos lanzado comentarios sarcásticos. Mi hermana vino poniendo carácter, eso esta bien, necesitara mucho con estos chicos si quieren que le presten atención. Pero creo que mi padre no sabe que ella esta aquí, bueno tampoco le diré nada. Es su problema. Mi hermana se presento, y pidió que también lo hiciéramos nosotros. Creo que mientras ella me de clases no seremos familia. El estúpido de Naruto hizo su presentación, pero su respuesta no fue una idiotez como siempre. Me sorprende. Es mi turno, así que me coloco de pie.

-Mi nombre es Subaku No Gaara, tengo 17 años y toco la guitarra- Dije, percatando de mostrarme serio. No quería que se hicieran ideas locas porque ella era mi hermana- Estoy aquí porque me gusta la música, y porque quiero aprender a tocar nuevos acordes- nadie me vio con expresión sorprendida, a excepción de mi hermana que la oculto rápidamente y la mocosa de Matsuri que no la oculto, de seguro pensaba que no me gustaba la música y que en mis horas libres jugaba nada más baloncesto.

___**SAI**_

Hmm, esto aquí se esta volviendo un poco revelador. No sabía que los chicos supieran tocar esos instrumento. Creo que el mio seria el más soso. ¿Pero que más da?. Siempre estoy con mi sonrisa falsa y nunca opino nada. Ahora voy a mostrar mi cara seria y voy a dar mi opinión. Después que paso Gaara me levante yo.

-Mi nombre es Sai Shimura, tengo 17 años. Toco la guitarra, y estoy aquí porque me gusta la expresión de la música, al igual que el arte, el autor puede expresar lo que siente y que los demás observen su punto de vista. Al igual que ellos, yo quiero enseñar mi punto de vista y aprender de los demás- todos se quedaron boquiabierta, creo que no se esperaban eso, pero nada es lo que parece cuando se trata de mi. La profesora me mira como si quisiera taladrar mis pensamiento. Por su mirada, creo que va a lanzar las preguntas después que todos terminen. Un ¿Examen? Creo.

_**SHIKAMARU**_

Un poco de tensión en el salón es problemático, pero esta rubia . pero mandona si que se ve problemática, algo que no admitiré. Tantas pregunta esta haciendo que suba la tensión. Definitivamente es un examen, para ver quien dice la verdad. Es interesante su método. Pero lo mejor es que esta esperando que todos terminen para lanzarnos preguntas más fuerte, que buena estrategia la suya. Sai termino su presentación así que proseguí yo, yo soy el último de la fila. Soy el único que falta.

-Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, tengo 17 años y toco el bajo. Y porque estoy en esta clase es problemático...- la profesora me mira con una ceja levantada, yo solo sonrío de lado.

-Si no lo dices, nunca sabremos porque es problemático- me dice ella.

Hmm, interesante. Ahora es que habla, aparte de su propia presentación, no había hablado con los otros. Ni siquiera con su hermano.- Bueno, estoy en esta clase porque me gusta. ¿Es suficiente para usted?- Tiene una mirada irritada, parece que le molesta mi presencia, como siempre.

-Vago- dice entre dientes, es el apodo que me ha puesto desde que la conozco.

_**TEMARI**_

Ahh ese pequeño estúpido me irrita, aunque no tiene nada de pequeño. Pero mejor no le presto mucha atención porque o si no me dará jaqueca , ahora haré mis preguntas. Estos chicos son fascinante, pero hay un poco de tensión en ellos. Haré que trabajen en pareja y grupos para que se relacionen entre si. Lo bueno es que tengo a Matsuri aquí, ella podrá ayudarme en la tarea que quiero darle. Y también haré que se integren al club de música, aunque estoy segura que no todos lo harán. Estos chicos se ven tan un poco nervioso, creo que saben que les haré más preguntas. Cada uno tiene su forma de expresarse y es interesante como lo hacen.

-Bueno, son ambiciosos en lo que quieren- me recuesto de la mesa y cruzo mis piernas- ahora miremos si son capaces de lograr sus objetivos- algunos me miran tensamente, otros expectante.- me gusto la forma en que respondieron. Pero tengo algunas dudas que quiero que me respondan- ahora si parecían nerviosos, pero no todos. Matsuri se veía determinada. Sonreí- no como gente queridos, así que por favor no estén nervioso por lo que les preguntare- Hmm, me gusto mucho tu punto de vista Sai- el chico me miro serio, esperando la pregunta- Acaso ¿eres pintor, o un artista en otra rama?- me miro serio, pero tuvo una sonrisa que oculto rápidamente.

-Admito que me gusta el arte, en especial la pintura- me dice. Su mirada desafiante, esperando que alguien o yo diga algo negativo. Solo sonrío, porque me gusta su manera de pensar.

-Eso esta muy bien. La pintura y la música tienen gran parecido porque los artista expresan lo que siente en ella. Solo con la diferencia que el pintor retrata lo que el quiere, y el músico escribe y compone.- veo que se relaja. Bien, ahora iré con una de las chicas. Las miro detalladamente. Hmm, me iré por la primera chica. Ella es la que parece menos adaptada aquí. Soy buena con los nombres, solo con la presentación de los chicos me aprendí ya sus nombres

-Bien,seguimos. Uno de ustedes me dijo que le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos con la música- veo por el rabillo del ojo que la chica palidece un poco, fijo mi mirada en ella- no estés nerviosa Tenten, solo respóndeme ¿De que forma expresas?, ¿Solo tocas la guitarra o también cantas?- ella solo me queda mirando y cierra los ojos, al abrirlos parece segura de si. Eso es bueno.

-Yo me expreso de las dos formas. Aunque no cante bien, me gusta hacerlo, porque puedo sentir más cuando lo hago- veo que se sonroja. Esta chica se ve que es buena.

-Señorita, yo decidiré si cantas bien o mal y también te guiare para que mejores- le sonrío, me gusta su repuesta honesta. Ella parece menos nerviosa.- ¿alguien, aparte de su compañera, también canta?- 3 chicos y 3 chicas levantaron la mano, me di cuenta que los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron la rubia, el vago, el niño pintor y el rubio idiota. Los demás si sabían, esto estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaban- entonces esta bien, haré un grupo de 2 personas para que me muestres de lo que están hechos- los chicos ahora si estaban nerviosos, como si estuvieran dudando de sus propias capacidades.-Pero conformare las parejas en la siguiente clase. Ahora quiero ver sus capacidades para cantar y tocar- miro a Tenten y ella me mira de forma nerviosa- ahora Tenten dejame evaluarte haber si sabes cantar- sonrío- pero necesito que cantes con alguien. Pero eso le decidiré yo- miro a cada uno de los chicos, buscando quien sería compatible para la canción que quería- bueno ahora quiero que toques con Hinata- la chica se ruborizo al decir su nombre, de seguro creía que na la tomaría en cuenta por su timidez- ahora ¿cual te crees que sea la apropiada para que ustedes 2 canten?- las mire a las 2. Tenten se veía pensativa.

-Creo que Hush Hush de Avril Lavigne estaría bien. Ya que Hinata tiene habilidad con el piano- dijo deliberadamente, esperando que la corrigieran.

-Hmm, esa estaría bien, pero sus notas cambian mucho. ¿Segura que pueden con esa?- Tenten mira a Hinata y luego las 2 fijan su mirada en mi.-Estamos segura- afirman las 2.

-Bien, entonces Hinata toma asiento en el piano y tú, Tenten, agarra la guitarra que esta hay- las chicas se acomodaron mirando hacia el frente de los chicos. El salón es grande, solo que los instrumento abarcaban casi todo el espacio. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando que comenzaran. Y empezó a sonar una melodía.

Mire hay Tenten, estaba nerviosa. Nunca, ningún profesor me había llamado para que pasara al frente, tenían miedo que me desmayara en medio de la clase. Ahora me sentía preparada. Yo empecé a tocar, la melodía era fluida y Tenten comenzó a cantar,mientras tocaba vagamente la guitarra, el piano dominaba en el sonido instrumental. La voz de ella era tan suave, tan melodiosa, y linda. Yo solo la seguí. Se sentía tan bien esta canción, y el la miraba tan fijamente a ella. Los 2 se miraban, como si estuvieran recordando.

En el momento en que Hinata comenzó a tocar yo la seguí con mi voz

**'HUSH HUSH**

_**I didn't mean to kiss you  
>You didn't mean to fall in love<br>I never meant to hurt you  
>We never meant for it to mean this much <strong>_

Me gusta esta canción porque me hace recordar lo que el me hizo, aquel verano, cuando era apenas una niña de 14 años. Han pasado los años y todavía lo sigo queriendo pero el nunca me quiso ni lo hará.

_**Hush, hush now**_

_**I wanted to keep you  
>Forever next to me<br>You know that I still do  
>And all I wanted was to believe<strong>_

_**Hush, hush now **_

Yo quiero creer que hay una posibilidad para nosotros, quiero creer que el no me dejo.

_**So go on, live your life  
>So go on, say goodbye<br>So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why)**_

_**So this time I won't even try  
>Hush, hush now<br>Hush, hush now **_

Solamente me quede callada, no pregunte porque lo hizo. Todo fue muy claro, me dejo porque quería a Ino, yo solo fui un juego para el. Solamente me dijo adiós, y yo lo deje continuar. Como si no hubiera nada, solo calle.

_**When I try to forget you  
>I just keep on remembering<br>What we had was so true  
>Somehow we lost everything<strong>_

_**Hush, hush now**_

_**So go on, live your life  
>So go on, say goodbye<br>So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why), no**_

_**So go on, live your life  
>So go on and say goodbye<br>So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why)**_

_**Maybe someday but not tonight  
>Hush, hush now<br>Hush, hush now **_

Cuando intento olvidarlo solo con ver su cara de nuevo aquí no puedo ni siquiera hacerlo. Yo quería creer que lo nuestro era real... pero lo perdimos todo, solo calle y llore en el silencio. Algún día lo enfrentaremos, pero no sera hoy.

_**Don't, don't, don't you ever say a word (word)  
>Of what you ever thought you heard (heard)<br>Don't you ever tell a soul  
>What you know<strong>_

_**I tried to hide but I still believe  
>We, that we were always meant to be (be)<br>But I could never let you go, no**_

_**Hush, hush now**_

__Simplemente le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto, no quería que me hicieran daño, más de lo que el me hizo. No lo puedo aguantar. El no se lo habrá dicho a nadie, pero el sabe lo que me hizo. Y aunque sigo llorando todavia lo amo.

_**So go on, live your life  
>So go on, say goodbye<br>So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why), no**_

_**So go on, live your life  
>So go on and say goodbye<br>So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why)**_

_**Maybe someday but not tonight  
>Hush, hush now<br>Hush, hush now.**_

Aunque quise esconderlo el sigue con su vida muy bien, yo trato de vivir la mía lo mejor que puedo. Permaneceré callada, aunque no le pregunte hoy algún día lo haré. Solo quiero oír de su boca que no lo hizo por ella, que fue por algo más. Aunque la primera vez no lo quise ni ver, algún día preguntare porque lo hizo. Solo quiero creer y no seguir callando.


End file.
